1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the construction of post-framed buildings and the methods of erecting a building that ensure a structure's precision and integrity.
2. Prior Art
The traditional process of constructing post frame buildings consists of placing a wooden columnar structure into a hole drilled in the earth or onto a concrete foundation. The column must then be braced and spaced to assure accurate post spacing and plumb alignment. The holes are then filled with soil and compacted to keep the column in place. Dimensional lumber is then used to create a sidewall either by nailing long “girts” to the exterior face of the column or in between the columns to create a cavity to later be filled with insulation and be a framing for interior finishes. This framing method is tedious and requires much checking and rechecking to keep walls plumb and square. It also requires field cutting of lumber, which is more prone to error than framing materials produced in a manufacturing environment. After the wall framing is complete, a prefabricated roof truss is attached to the columns and lumber “purlins” are used to frame the roof. These “purlins” can either be nailed longitudinally on to the top of truss top chord or mounted in between the top chords of the truss using a metal hanger. Much bracing, measuring and labor is required to construct buildings in this manner and often results in imperfections in diaphragm load distribution and framing accuracy.